You Belong With Me
by RobstenLover24
Summary: Edward and Bella had the perfect relationship until Bella found out she's pregnant left Forks. Now,4 years later,Charlie suffers a tragic accident and Bella must return to Forks. What would Edward think when he finds out he's a father?


**I had this story on fan fiction and had to delete it and re-upload it because of several things that happened. I had uploaded only 4 chapters and will be re-uploading them again on this file. MAKE SURE TO RE-READ THE ENTIRE CHAPTERS THAT I POST BECASUSE I EDITED ALL OF THEM AND ADDED, CHANGE AND ERASED SOME INFO!**

**Thanks to those that kept reviewing the story when I had it before, and am sorry I made you guys wait a while to have it fixed but like I mentioned before several personal problems kept me from fixing it.**

_**Edward, Bella, and all the characters except Katie and other that will come up in the future belong to Meyer.**_

**EPV**

"_I love you, you know that right?"_

I believed every word she said and thought we were going to be together for the rest of our lives but I was wrong, she left me. The day after our third anniversary I woke up to a note on my bed side table that said "I'm Sorry" and that was the last time I heard from her. Today makes four years that I woke up to that note and it still feels like yesterday. I never thought that Bella was that type of girl; I always thought she was different but again, I was wrong.

We met at my brother Emmett's birthday party; she was there with my brother's girlfriend, Rosalie. Rosalie made us dance together since we were both sitting in a corner doing absolutely nothing. The first time I laid eyes on her I knew I had to make her mine and a month after we met she became my girlfriend, making me the happiest man on the world. I was 22 years old at that time and thought that my life was perfect.

The first year after she left was horrible, I only left my house to go to work and didn't go to any parties or even thought about dating any other girls. I always had faith that she was going to come back and ask me to forgive her for leaving. At times I used to blame myself thinking that it was my fault that I left and that I had done something wrong.

After being alone for almost 2 years and a half, my brother Jasper introduced me to Rachel. She's not Bella, but she is a sweet girl who seems to really like me. We've been together for a little more than a year. Our relationship is not as serious as the relationship I had with Bella but , am still committed to her and enjoy her company. I decided to take things slow with her; I didn't want to make the same mistake that I made with Bella. I didn't want to give the relationship everything I had to then find out that she didn't love me at all.

"What are you thinking about love?" Rachel rarely stayed at my house but last night after an amazing night together, it was a little late and I didn't want her to drive by herself.

"You look amazing naked", I answered smirking at her.

"Don't change the subject Cullen, what's wrong?"

Oh I was just thinking of how much my life changed when the girl I though I loved left me, that all.

Shit. I had to come up with something fast.

"I was thinking that maybe you should move in with me"

Crap. Out of the things I could've said, I had to say that? I knew she would disagree; she didn't want to move in with me YET.

Rachel just smiled at me and nodded.

"I want to, trust me but I think we should wait " The conversation ended there.

The morning after she left to work and I stayed in bed for a while trying to sleep for a little longer. Rachel lived and worked in Seattle so whenever she stayed over she had to leave earlier so she could make it in time. I hated her job and tried to get her to quit or sell the place several times, but she loved it and I had to deal with it. Rachel is a co-owner of Club Mia in Seattle and she was there most of the night. I work in the family business; I along with my father and brother own one of the most famous companies in the world. Cullen's Inc. produces music for musicians. I had the money, I had an amazing family, a great girlfriend, and I could honestly say that my life is great right now.

**BPOV**

Like most Saturday nights, I was at home with my daughter watching movies and eating Chinese food. Ever since Katie was born, I spend most of my time with her; I promised my self that my baby was going to have all my attention.

I moved to Miami four years ago after I found out that I was pregnant with Edward's daughter and I've been living here ever since. Edward was my boyfriend of three years and when I found out I was pregnant I couldn't believe it, I was happy but was scared at the same time. I decided to leave Forks and move to Miami, I miss everyone in Forks but Miami has been great. I don't have as many friends as I used to but Alice, who I met here in Miami, was like a sister to me. Alice was the nurse in charge of me at the hospital when I was having Katie; she's been helping me take care of my daughter since the day she was born.

I'm the owner of a famous hair salon by the beach here in Miami which I bought with the money my mom had given me before she died. I love my job, and I'm glad I have more than enough money to provide for Katie.

"Mommy, I want some milk!"

My daughter looked at me with those beautiful eyes that were the resemblance of her father. If Edward ever saw her, he would know instantly that it was his daughter because she looked just like him.

"Katie you just ate baby, aren't you full?" I knew the answer to that was going to be no, because just like me she loved food and could eat all day. To be honest with you, that's the only thing she got from me.

"We've been through this before mom, I'm like you, and I eat a lot"

I had to laugh at that comment. She's such a smart little girl; I can't believe she's starting kindergarten next year when just yesterday she was a baby. Edward would've loved to know he had a daughter, especially one that looks and acts just like him.

I hate the fact that whenever something happens I go back to when I was with Edward and it hurts every time. I hate how I can't get him off my mind, even if it's been more than four years since I left him. He must hate me, but if only everyone knew why I did it, they would understand that am not that bad. I loved Edward and his father Carlisle was going to give him his portion of the company he owned, that by know is one of the most famous in the music industry. When I found out I was pregnant I knew Carlisle was not going to approve and Edward would loose everything he's worked so hard for. Carlisle is not a bad person, he just wanted his son to have what he deserved and who am I to get in the way?

Around midnight, I was in my room reading a book that I've been trying to finish for weeks and my phone suddenly rang. It was weird; no one called me when it was so late.

When I saw who it was I suddenly froze.

Rosalie.

She was the only person in Forks other than my dad that knew where I was. But, we never talked because she disagreed with what I was doing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Bella you need to get your ass back to Forks as soon as possible. "

"When are you going to understand that I don't want to see Edward?"

"Bella, who the fuck cares about Edward right now? Your dad is in the hospital. He's really sick"

My dad. In.. the. Hospital.

"What?"

I didn't know what to think or what to do. He didn't have anyone else to take care of him.

"Yes, he had an accident and he's in a serious condition. I suggest you come over here as soon as you can."

"But..Rosalie..my dad.."

"Everyone is here with him, the Cullen's but he wants to see you , well he can't but am sure the only person he wants to see at the moment is you and his little granddaughter"

"Is Edward there?"

"Would it matter? Would that stop you from coming to see your father?"

"NO"

Was my answer before I hung and called Alice to tell her everything. I had to go to Forks that was for sure. But I didn't know if taking Katie was the right thing.

**EPOV**

Sleeping is something that's hard for me; I always end up waking up a thousand times throughout the night. After a few hours of watching some re-runs of CSI: New York i fell asleep peacefully, until I heard some loud knocks on the door. I got up and walked to the door , reminding myself that who ever was there was going to hear it from me. To my surprise it was Emmett and Rosalie. The look on their faces was scary, like if they had something to tell me, and I knew it wasn't good.

"Bro, you better have a good fucking excuse for waking me up, I have to work early tomorrow" I stopped there and didn't say anything else because I truly thought Rosalie was about to start crying.

"Rose..are you okay? Did my brother...no never mind, just tell me what happened" I was going to throw one of my dirty jokes but didn't. Apparently this was something serious.

Emmett started to talk. "Edward…I know this is going to be hard on you…but Charlie"

Even though Bella left me, I still have a good relationship with her father. At first, I was persistent on finding out where she was but he never told me anything. I stopped asking him when I noticed that he was never going to tell me anything about her. I go see him at least 3 times a month and we call each other several times. Maybe he was informing Bella about me? I don't know, but that made me want to talk to him more and more.

Emmett stopped when he mentioned Charlie's name and he kept glancing at Rosalie.

"Stop being so stupid and tell me" I was worried that something had happened to Bella. It's really stupid of me to still be worried about her, when she never gave a fuck about how I felt when she left me.

This time Rosalie was the one that spoke "Charlie had a terrible accident and he's in intensive care"

My eyes widened and I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to know anything. I hated when someone that was so close to me was going through pain.

"Is he going to be okay?" , Rosalie didn't speak again, she just kept looking down at her hands..

"We don't know, we just left the hospital. Mom and Dad are with him"

Charlie also had a good relationship with Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie had been Bella's friend since they were in diapers and when she started dating Emmett, they started spending Friday nights at his house watching the Mariners game.

"I don't know if I should go…"

Rosalie looked up at me knowing what my worry was.

"She's not coming, at least not today"

**BPOV**

After talking to Alice for at least an hour, she convinced me that I had to take Katie. That she was the only person that was going to keep my hopes up while I was there. My Dad was dying and my little girl had the right to meet her grandfather. It was killing me to think that if something happened to Charlie, he never had the chance to meet Katie. He begged and begged for years for me to go to Forks and visit him. He couldn't come because he was working most of the year and at the end we had to leave that argument behind us.

"Mom, why are you packing?"

"Well, baby first of all, were going to Forks"

I was freaking out; I didn't know how she was going to react.

"That's where grandpa and daddy live?"

I always told Katie about Charlie, and they even talked on the phone several times. But, Edward, like she's asked me about him and I've told her a couple of storied but I've never heard her say DADDY before. My heart melted.

"Katie, we'll talk later"

She smiled at me and continued to talk. "You know I found a picture of my dad and you wearing some pretty clown clothes."

That's the first picture Edward and I took together after we started dating. We were at a hospital in Forks taking gifts to the kids. Even though at times Edward looked like a guy that didn't care much about others, he was the complete opposite. Edward loves kids and loves helping others.

"Do you want to hear the story behind the picture?" Sooner or later I have to start telling her a little more about my past and about he family.

"Yes mommy, yes!"

Laughing, I carried her to the sofa and sat her on my laps. "Well baby, Daddy loves to help other people and that day we decided to go see the sicky kids at the hospital and take them presents."

She interrupted. "Mommy , does daddy like kids?" Of course Edward liked kids, his dreams was to have a big family, but of course not at 22 years old.

"Your dad loved kids Katie! He always wanted a big family with a big house!"

I got up from the sofa and walked to a cabinet were I had numerous albums with pictures of Edward and I. We spent 30 minutes looking through pictures and laughing at some of the best moments of our relationship caught in camera.

**EPOV**

I arrived at the hospital 20 minutes after getting into my Range Rover and driving like a crazy maniac through the streets of Forks.

"Wow" was the only word that came out of my mouth when I saw Charlie lying in the hospital bed unconscious. I didn't get to see him for too long because of course, he was in intensive care. It took a lot of begging for me to get 5 minutes in that room.

I went back to the visitors' area and sat with Emmett and Rosalie. We didn't talk about anything. There was a complete silence in the room until Rosalie phone started ringing. "Sexy Bitch" was definitely not a good ring tone to have on your phone while you were in the hospital.

She looked at me and didn't speak. Rosalie was literally frozen. I realized that she was probably talking to Bella. My Bella. I just nodded and informed her that it didn't bother me.

"Bella we're here…when are you going to be here" Soon I hoped. I want to see her, I want to hear what she has to say. I wanted her to see me with Rachel so she could realize the mistake she made.

"Alright, I have the keys from Charlie's house, the hospital retrieved them from his car"

And with that the phone call ended. I was in cloud 9. Bella was coming to Forks. Finally.

My phone started vibrating. Great.

"**Baby, why haven't you called me? Where are you? Remember Me? Your girlfriend! We haven't talked since the night I left your house!"**

This is what I hated about Rachel, she was too pushy and pissed me off sometimes.

"**I'm busy love, I'll call you later"**

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me anything. Criticize? Ideas? I just want to hear your thoughts on the story!**

_Reviews are like Katie, they make me happy and smile! _


End file.
